Un Beso en Navidad
by Gina R.O
Summary: Candy y Albert se conocen desde niños, sus familias son unidas y pasan una Navidad juntos. ¿Que pasará? Personajes pertenecen a KyokoMizuki /Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 1

Un beso en Navidad

Albert y Candy se conocían desde niños, sus padres eran los mejores amigos y siempre pensaban en unir a sus hijos en matrimonio. Pero se llevaban como el perro y el gato.

-Candy- ¡oye! Tú como te llames, no te comas mi pastel de chocolate.

-Mi nombre es Albert y no sabía que el pastel era tuyo, además no tiene tu nombre.

-No lo tendrá, pero lo han preparado para mí, porque es mi favorito.

-Mira que casualidad también es el mío.

Los padres estaban pendientes de la conversación de sus hijos por el pastel, ellos sabían que era el favorito de ambos y que esa era una manera para que se comenzaran a tratar.

-Te has dado cuenta como discuten nuestros hijos William.

-Así es amigo Duncan, fue una gran idea de nuestras esposas hacer el pastel.

Sus esposas se dirigen donde se encuentran ellos.

-Veo que fue una magnífica idea mi querida Sophie, nuestros esposos no creían cuando les propusimos el plan, solo es cosa de mirar a nuestros hijos, Candy de 12 años y mi Albert de 14 años, se que comenzará una hermosa amistad hasta que algún día llegará el amor, aún son jóvenes.

-Tienes razón querida amiga Rosy, son jóvenes, pero no quiero ser bruja, algo me dice que se atraen, esas discusiones ambos lo disfrutan, solo míralos al rato se están riendo.

La mamá de Candy tenía razón, cada ves que se juntaban hacían una discusión sin causa alguna, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a sus tratos.

Todos se sentaron en la sala para tomar el té con pastel de chocolate- Candy y Albert se miraban en cada mordisco que les daban a sus pasteles.

-Es guapo este Albert, pero es un poco mandón y eso no me gusta (pensaba Candy).

-Candy será una bella mujer ya de adulta, pero como le hago para que cambie ese carácter mandón (pensaba Albert).

-Sophie y Duncan los queríamos invitar a pasar las Navidades en nuestra casa, queda tan poco pueden invitar a su familia, además aquí estará nevando y se cuanto le encanta a Candy.

-Gracias Rosy, es una gran idea, además hace tiempo que no compartimos una Navidad juntos.

Albert y Candy solo se miraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Un beso en Navidad

Capítulo 2 ...

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Albert y Candy se volverían a ver, ¿esta vez volverían a pelear? ...

Los padres de Albert viajaron desde Escocia a Inglaterra, no era un viaje largo, pero lo que mas los unía era la amistad que tenían.

-Sophie, Bienvenida a nuestra casa renovada, pero pasen – Hola Duncan – Candy cada vez más hermosa.

-Gracias señora Rosy

\- Mi niña cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas tía.

-Tú sabes querida amiga que mi pequeña es algo tímida (le guiña el ojo, ellas sabían que no era por eso)

-Querido amigo bienvenido, vamos, te mostraré como ha quedado la casa con todos los cambios que le han hecho.

\- ¿Y dónde está Albert? Pregunta Candy.

-Debe estar en el jardín con su hermano Anthony viendo las rosas nuevas que ambos han sembrado, llevan meses y hoy comenzarán a salir las primeras que son blancas. Si quieres ve donde están, solo debes seguir derecho, ahí veras una ventana corrediza y saldrás directo al jardín.

\- Gracias tía.

Candy se guía por las indicaciones que le dio la mamá de Albert y salió directo al jardín. Estaban de espalda, eran parecidos, solo que Anthony era mayor que Albert por 4 años, ambos eran rubios, de ojos azules solo que los de Albert eran mas claros, altos y se notaba que hacían ejercicios.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Chicos, que hacen?

Albert gira y mira esos bellos ojos verdes esmeralda que había esperado por todos estos meses volver a verlos.

\- ¿Hola? Candy responde Anthony (le da un codazo a su hermano que ha quedado en shock).

-Este, ¿hola? Candy, que gusto verte otra ves y que estés en nuestra casa.

-Gracias Albert, ¿hola? Anthony, mi tía me dijo que los encontraría aquí, así que vine a ver que están haciendo.

-Ven acércate y veras nacer una nueva rosa que hemos estado cultivando juntos y celebrarlo en navidad.

Candy se acerca a los chicos, se coloca al lado de Albert.

-Pero que me pasa, siempre he peleado con Albert y ahora solo siento como mi corazón salta de solo estar a su lado (pensaba Candy)

-Candy esta mas hermosa y eso que solo han pasado 6 meses, como puede cambiar tanto una persona en tan poco tiempo y mi corazón parece que se va a salir de mi pecho (pensaba Albert)

Anthony solo los observaba, él sabía que ellos se atraían desde niños, pero ahora ya eran unos adolescentes y la atracción era mucho más fuerte.

-Chicos entren, vamos a tomar un refrigerio.

-Ya escucharon chicos, entremos.

Candy y Albert se miran y sonríen tomándose de las manos.

Al entrar sus padres se dan cuenta de la situación y los cuatro sonríen, por fin sus hijos se habían dado cuenta del amor que se tenían, que sus peleas eran solo para llamar la atención del uno del otro, así demostraban sus sentimientos, solo pedían que nada perjudicara tanta felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Un beso en Navidad

Capitulo 3 ...

Todos estaban en la sala terminando el refrigerio. Albert y Candy no se quitaban la mirada el uno del otro, era amor lo que ambos sentían.

En eso entra el mayordomo avisando que llegaba una visita.

-Señora, la señorita Annie Scott se encuentra en el hall.

-Hágala pasar señor Benson.

-Señorita Scott pase, la están esperando.

-Gracias.

-Buenas tardes señores Andrew, hoy llegamos con mi familia y vi vehículos, entonces pasé a saludarles.

Annie abrió los ojos enormes y enojada. Pensaba que la familia Andrew estaban solos y mas molesta estaba porque había una chica al lado de Albert.

-Pero pasa niña, ven y toma asiento – Benson trae un refrigerio para la señorita Scott (a la mamá de Albert no le gustaba, siempre andaba detrás de su hijo, entonces ella hacía la diferencia llamándola por su apellido)

-Si señora.

-Como puedes ver, estamos con visitas y se quedarán a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Annie se comía a Candy con la mirada, pero Candy no se quedaba atrás y también la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Albert era el más feliz, sabía que Candy no lo dejaría solo y menos con la tal Annie que para él era una molestia, era como una piedra en el zapato que por mas que la tiraba volvía.

-Se quedarán todo ese tiempo, pero no tendrán familia que los espera.

-Mi querida Annie, ellos son de la familia, se conocen hace mucho tiempo, además Albert y Candy son muy unidos. (le dijo Anthony colocándole un poco mas de la cuenta para que se fuera luego)

-Ya me doy cuenta (miraba a Albert y Candy y mas aún porque estaban tomados de las manos), creo que me iré y volveré otro día cuando no estén tan ocupados.

-Creo que no has escuchado bien, los amigos de mi familia estarán todos estos días y pasarán las fiestas con nosotros. (dijo Albert)

-(sonrisa) Si, me había olvidado lo que había dicho la señora Rosy, bueno me retiro en otra oportunidad los volveré a visitar.

Annie se retira molesta por no quedarse mas tiempo y con mucha rabia porque veía a Albert muy contenta con la chica rubia)

-Que le paso a la señorita Scott, se retiró y no me dejó ni presentarlos, esta niña cada día mas mal educada, sus padres le dan en todo en el gusto, no es por nada, pero no me gusta que venga, siempre molesta a Albert.

\- ¿Cómo? Molesta a Albert esa señorita Annie.

-Si mi niña, cada vez que venimos a esta casa lo molesta, el año pasado mi niño se hizo el enfermo para no recibirla.

Con que molesta a mi Albert, esta mosquita muerta no sabe con quién se ha metido.

-Candy, ¿qué estás pensando? Te has quedado callada.

-En nada Albert, sólo pensaba lo bien que lo pasaremos esta navidad todos juntos, como una familia.

Me gusta que Candy esté a mi lado, Annie salió como una flecha de la casa (pensaba Albert y a la vez se reía)

-Hijo de que te ríes.

-De nada mamá, sólo me siento feliz (lo decía mirando a Candy)

Annie llegaba a su casa que quedaba a 10 minutos de la de los Andrew.

Entra a la casa golpeando la puerta al entrar.

-Pero hija ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y ese modo de entrar? ¿Cómo te fue donde los Andrew?

Se sienta al lado de su madre.

-Mal, tenían visitas y se quedarán todo este tiempo, pasarán las fiestas con ellos.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Deben ser unos buenos amigos, he escuchado que tienen amistad con una de las familias mas renombradas en Escocia, a ver como se llaman, Sinclair, ese es, además es uno de los más antiguos clanes junto con lo de los Andrew, sería bueno hacer amistad con ellos.

-No mamá, no quiero tener trato con esa familia, me han robado toda la atención de Albert, esa chica que estaba a su lado y él se veía muy contento.

-A ver, que yo sepa tú nunca has tenido nada con Albert, entiende hija no le gustas, deberías aprender a ser mas humilde y sencilla, tu altanería y tu modo de ser no te llevará a ningún lado, sólo terminarás sola.

-Eso pienso madre, está bien, me voy a mi cuarto, que me lleven los alimentos y no estoy para nadie.

Annie se retira pensando en lo que dijo su madre, ella sabía que tenía razón, todos salían arrancando por su manera de ser.

Ya en su cuarto se estira en la cama.

-Creo que debo cambiar, no conquistaré a Albert, pero puede que encuentre a otro joven en mi camino.

Mientras, en la casa de los Andrew continuaba la charla y comenzaban los preparativos para navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Un beso en Navidad

Capitulo 4

Se hizo tarde conversando para los preparativos de Navidad. No se dieron cuenta hasta que la empleada les avisara que estaba lista la cena.

-Como pasó el tiempo. Ya es hora de la cena. ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor antes que sea más tarde?

-Tienes razón querida, de tanto conversar se nos fue el tiempo.

-Nosotros estábamos entretenidos con la conversación y las ideas que tienen los chicos, solo falta que llegue mi hijo mayor y estamos todos.

\- ¿Vendrá Duncan junior?

-Si Anthony, mi hijo tiene 17 años, quien ya está por terminar su carrera en la universidad de Oxford, ustedes se conocen desde niños también.

-Si señor Duncan, estudiamos juntos, solo que yo terminé dos años antes la carrera de administración y abogado.

-Estos niños han salido inteligentes.

-Tienes toda la razón Rosy, Candy ya pronto terminará la secundaria e irá a la universidad.

-Mi Albert también terminará luego e irá a la universidad donde han ido todos los Andrew.

-Pero Candy, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

-Bueno tía, a mi me gustaría estudiar medicina, pero mi padre necesitará ayuda en las empresas, pues mi hermano no podrá solo con ellas, así que estudiaré administración.

-Eres una niña inteligente y sabia, ayudar a tus padres es muy tierno de tu parte. Albert también estudiará lo mismo, hasta podrían ir en la misma universidad.

Los chicos se miran moviendo sus cabezas afirmando lo que dice la madre de Albert, ya era un hecho que estarían juntos.

-Pero vamos a cenar.

Todos pasan al amplio comedor donde degustan los exquisitos platos.

Ya terminada la cena, cada uno pide lo que quiere, los adultos un café y los jóvenes una porción de helado.

-Candy, ¿de que sabor pedirás tu helado? - dijo Albert

-Se pueden pedir varios, si es así de chocolate y granizado, de esos quiero.

-Entonces yo pediré los mismos, ya que también me gustan.

-Mi hermano y Candy tienen los mismos gustos, yo quiero vainilla y lúcuma.

-Se los traigo enseguida – con su permiso.

-Hija todo eso te comerás.

-Si mamá, tu sabes que el helado me encanta.

Todos se largan a reír, no solo por lo que dijo, sino por los gestos que hacía con su boca de solo imaginarse el helado.

Ya estaban sirviéndose sus helados y los adultos los cafés.

-Albert, ¿cómo es su árbol de Navidad?

-Nuestro árbol es gigante y grande, te explico, es gigante de lo alto que es mide casi 4 metros y grande lo ancho que es, esta casa es demasiado grande, así que mi papá mandó hacer un árbol de ese tamaño.

-El nuestro también es grande pero no tanto como el de ustedes, siempre lo armamos todos juntos, puedo ayudarlos a arreglar el árbol de Navidad.

-Por supuesto mi niña, estás en tu casa, aquí todos lo arreglamos, William ve las luces con Anthony, ahora está tu padre que los podrá ayudar, tú y Albert verán los adornos y juguetes, mientras tu mamá y yo vamos de compras.

-Siiii, me gusta la idea, Albert será entretenido, estaremos juntos adornando tu árbol, siempre quise hacerlo (lo dice en voz baja)

-A mí también Candy –(ambos se miran y toman sus manos).

Los padres de Candy como los de Albert estaban contentos, Anthony ya tenía una idea para Navidad y que se concretara de una vez por todas su relación, solo había que darles un empujoncito.


	5. Chapter 5

Un beso en Navidad

Capítulo 5

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en las actividades para el día siguiente, todos se van a dormir.

El cuarto de Candy estaba cerca de la de sus padres. Ya en ella se decía a sí misma.

-Albert siempre me has gustado, hoy me he dado cuenta de que yo también te gusto, como me gustaría que lo nuestro durara toda la vida.

En otro lado.

-Candy cada vez me gustas más y no es un amor pasajero, es ese amor que se siente y que se quiere para toda la vida, quiero que seas parte de ella.

Ambos chicos que quedan dormidos pensando lo mismo.

Al día siguiente todos se levantan temprano, ya estaba puesto el árbol de Navidad en su lugar, los empleados lo habían puesto para que los patrones comenzaran con los arreglos.

Cuando bajaron Candy fue la última en llegar.

-Que árbol más grande, que digo, es gigante -giraba y saltaba alrededor del árbol.

-Si Candy es enorme – todos reían con la actitud entusiasta de Candy.

-Albert ¿cuándo comenzaremos a adornarlo?

-Primero tomaremos desayuno, luego mi papá con el tuyo y Anthony verán las luces y los ayudarán parte del personal de la casa, si quieres después de desayunar vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín y ver cuanto han crecido las rosas.

-Me encantaría Albert (sonríe)

Todos pasan a desayunar los mas ricos manjares, no podía faltar el pastel de chocolate que tanto les gustaba a los rubios.

-Albert, ¿porque tu trozo de chocolate es mas grande que el mío?

-No Candy, son iguales.

-El tuyo es más grande.

\- ¿Quieres cambiarlo por el mío?

-Si quiero.

Los chicos hacen el cambio de los trozos de pastel. Anthony reía y se decía para sí mismo: hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Estos se aman, pero cuando se trata de pastel de chocolate son únicos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos probando el nuevo pastel de chocolate con almendras ¿Cómo quieren que sea el de Navidad?

-Tía ¿va a haber pastel?

-Si mi niña y del que ustedes gusten, además van a haber de otros sabores, no será un solo pastel.

-Siiii, yo quiero de chocolate, este es exquisito, ¿verdad Albert?

-Es verdad, está de chuparse los dedos, disculpen, esta maravilloso, coincido con Candy, que sea este para Navidad.

-Estos niños piensan igual, ¿no piensas lo mismo Sophie?

-Yo creo que tienen los mismos gustos Rosy, siempre han estado de acuerdo en todo. Aunque peleen por un trozo de pastel de chocolate, se entienden de mil maravillas.

-Mamá, me avergüenzas.

Todos ríen por el comentario de Candy.

-Es verdad tía Sophie, nos llevamos muy bien, solo que compartimos el mismo sabor de las tortas.

-Hermano tú nunca cambiarás, siempre defendiendo a la damisela en problemas.

\- ¿Qué opinas William?, nuestros hijos se complementan a la perfección.

-Pienso lo mismo Duncan, ellos saben lo que quieren a pesar de ser jóvenes aún.

-Señores ha llegado el joven Duncan junior.

-Que pase Benson y pon otro cubierto en la mesa, debe traer apetito después del viaje.

-Como usted diga señora- Pase joven, lo esperan en el comedor.

Candy se levanta de la silla y corre a saludar a su hermano.

-Hermanito que felicidad que estés aquí y pases las fiestas con nosotros.

-Así es pequeña, no podía perderme otra Navidad.

-Pero pasa hijo, toma asiento al lado de Anthony, sé que tendrán mucho de que conversar, lo primero es desayunar.

Todos desayunan como una gran familia, Candy feliz porque después de dos años estará su hermano con ellos en Navidad.

Luego de estar reunidos en el desayuno cada uno parte a sus labores, Duncan junior va a conversar con Anthony al salón mientras sus padres ven las luces para el árbol de Navidad con el personal, las esposas salen a comprar los regalos y Candy y Albert se van al jardín a ver la nueva rosa que está creciendo.

-Albert, este jardín es maravilloso, desde el primer día que lo vi me encanto.

-Si Candy, es hermoso, con mi hermano hemos hecho todo lo posible para que esta bella rosa esté presente en Navidad.

-Sabes, esta Navidad será maravillosa, estaremos todos juntos. (corre una lágrima por el rostro de Candy)

-No llores, eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras (le besa en la frente)

-Que bellas palabras, gracias, ya no lloraré (Candy le da un beso en la mejilla a Albert).

-Esta Navidad será la mejor de mi vida Candy (le toma la mano y se sientan cerca donde esta creciendo la rosa que han cultivado).

Del ventanal ambos padres los observan.

-Te dije Duncan, estos jóvenes se quieren y lo más bello es que es un amor sano y puro.

-Tienes razón William, soy el hombre mas afortunado por tener a mi dulce Candy.

Ambos giran y siguen colocando las luces ya que pronto vendrá el arreglo total donde todos participarán, pensaban que sería injusto dejárselos solo a Albert y Candy, que mejor estar todos.

Mientras en el salón Anthony le explica su plan a Duncan junior para la noche de Navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Un beso en Navidad

Capítulo 6

En el salón dos jóvenes tenían una conversación muy interesante.

\- Pero Anthony ¿eso quieres hacer?

-Si, ya quiero que sepan todos lo que sienten.

-Eso todos lo saben, solo que se hacen los locos. Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que hacen bonita pareja, además, ¿tú crees que mi hermana no le conversa de sus sentimientos? Mi papá solo observa y mi madre ya le debe haber contado, no hay secretos en la familia y tus papás también lo saben. Nuestras familias siempre han querido que nuestros hermanos se comprometan, ya sabes, ellos siempre con sus creencias, estamos en un siglo donde no pueden imponer y hacer un arreglo matrimonial, lo bueno que Candy y Albert se han gustado desde niños y eso no ha cambiado.

-Ayer me enteré que viene mi tía Elroy, sabes que es muy especial, es un poco chapada a la antigua, lo bueno que le tiene aprecio a Candy, no así como a Annie.

\- ¿Quién es Annie?

-Es nuestra vecina, es como una piedra en el zapato, sigue a mi hermano a todas partes. Un día la vio mi tía y le dijo que parecía abeja.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Que parecía abeja tras la miel. -Ambos se ríen.

-Mira, no es una chica fea, solo que su manera de ser y de actuar es presumida y sus padres le dan en el gusto en todo, aunque mi madre hizo un comentario, que la mamá de Annie ya esta cansada de su manera de ser, ojalá cambie y encuentre a una persona que logre el milagro.

-Bueno, no cambiemos el tema, que opinas de mi plan.

-Lo encuentro muy bueno, solo trata de ponerlo en un lugar donde no sea tan notorio, a los chicos les puede dar vergüenza, recuerda que son adolescentes y a esa edad son sensibles.

-Tienes razón, ya se donde lo pondré, solo yo estaré presente cuando eso ocurra.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo.

La tarde estaba soleada y el viento era agradable, en el jardín dos rubios hablaban amenamente.

-Candy, mira como a crecido las rosas. Ya para pasado mañana estarán completamente abiertas. Ellas adornarán nuestro comedor la noche de Navidad.

-Son preciosas, se verán bellas en la mesa, Albert, ¿tú me regalarías una para poner en mi dormitorio?

-Por supuesto, es más, todas las rosas son tuyas.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo Albert, me aguantas mis berrinches por las tortas de chocolate, solo lo hago para que todos sepan que tenemos algo en común.

-Nosotros tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos gusta la naturaleza, los animales, ayudar a las personas, sacrificar lo que realmente queremos estudiar para ayudar a nuestros padres, pero así también podremos ayudar a otras personas.

-Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera.

-Chicos, entren, ya es hora de que vengan a ayudarnos con los arreglos.

-Ya vamos papá -Dice Albert.

-Vamos Candy, ahora nos toca a nosotros el arreglo, aunque creo que tendremos mas ayuda ahora que está tu hermano.

-Si, estoy feliz porque estará con nosotros.

-Sabes, viene mi tía Elroy a pasar la Navidad.

-Que bien, tú sabes que le tengo mucho cariño a la tía, le diré a mi mamá que mañana salgamos a comprar un regalo para ella. (también comprar un regalo para Albert, pensaba Candy).

-Entonces vamos a la casa, sabes que nuestros padres no les gusta llamar dos veces. Así terminamos de arreglar el árbol de Navidad.

-Siiii, vamos.

Ambos salen corriendo a la casa tomados de la mano, no era necesario decir lo que sentían, ellos lo tenían muy claro.


	7. Chapter 7

Un Beso en Navidad

Capitulo 7

Candy y Albert entraron al salón donde estaban adornando el árbol de Navidad. Candy estaba sorprendida, al igual que una niña con tantas luces de colores que tenía este.

-Hija, nunca vas a cambiar, con cada Navidad tu entusiasmo es el mismo, igual que una niña de 6 años.

-Pero amigo tu hija es maravillosa, ojalá nunca pierda ese entusiasmo y esa alegría que contagia a todos a su alrededor.

-Papá, tío; Candy desde que tengo uso de razón siempre ha sido la misma y si de algo estoy seguro, es que no cambiará nunca.

-Disculpen mi entusiasmo y mi forma infantil, estas fechas son especiales para mí, compartir con la familia, los mejores amigos de mis padres y sus hijos (mira a Albert).

-Bueno, entonces vamos a poner los adornos.

-Siiii (grita una Candy feliz)

Todos comienzan a pasarse los adornos para ponerlos en el árbol. Estos eran juguetes, pelotas de colores en rojo, dorado y plateado. Eran hermosos con un brillo que parecía que tenían luz propia, además adornos de muchos años que eran una tradición en la familia.

Cada vez que Albert le entregaba un adorno a Candy le sonreía y jugaba con ella, hacía que iba a entregarle el juguete y lo escondía, así Candy daba vueltas alrededor de él para quitárselo.

-Ya niños, dejen de jugar, así no terminaremos el árbol para mañana, además que pronto llegarán sus madres y se molestarán porque aún no está listo.

-Disculpa papá, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No le llame la atención a Candy señor, fue culpa mía, solo quería hacerle una broma.

-Duncan amigo, deja a los jóvenes que se diviertan, ellos son la alegría de la casa.

\- Ay papá, primero dices una cosa y ahora otra, será mejor que sigamos arreglando el árbol de Navidad, a quien hay que temerle es a nuestras madres al ver que no está listo (dice Anthony)

-Vamos a terminar se a dicho (todos gritan a la vez, se miran y se ríen)

Candy y Albert estaban feliz, ambos igual jugueteaban, pero haciéndose gestos de los cuales los dos reían. Sus padres eran los más contentos, sus hijos se llevaban muy bien y esperaban que nada cambiara entre ellos.

Una vez terminado el árbol de Navidad comenzaron a poner adornos alrededor de este, adornaron las mesas con paños rojos con brillos y con dibujos navideños, en cada uno iba santa Claus ya sea tocando el violín, con una lámpara, sentado en un piano, en su trineo y una casa rodeada de nieve con santa en la entrada, todo se veía precioso.

-Mira Candy, ¿te gusta este ángel para colocarlo en lo alto del árbol?

-Esta hermoso Albert, pero no alcanzo a ponerlo.

-No te preocupes, me subo en una escala y lo coloco en la punta.

-Por favor Albert ve con cuidado, me da miedo que te vayas a caer.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué lloras Candy?

-Albert quiere subir a esa escalera para colocar el ángel y me da miedo que se caiga.

\- ¡Ay! Hermano, yo lo hago, soy un poco más alto que tú, además no me gusta ver llorar a Candy.

-Como digas Anthony, no pensé que Candy se asustaría.

-Ya ves que mi hermana se preocupa por ti ¿Por qué será?

-Alexander (es el segundo nombre del hermano de Candy), porque no te metes en tus cosas. ¿Sabes? Te hace falta tener una novia, la universidad no es tan solo estudiar, ahí también hay chicas.

-Hermanita, aún no ha llegado la indicada, solo espero que tenga un corazón noble y no sea interesada.

-Suerte amigo, en la sociedad en que vivimos lo que mas buscan las mujeres son millonarios.

-¿Y tú no tienes novia?

-La verdad sí, hay una chica en el trabajo que me gusta bastante, es noble, inteligente y trabajadora pero aún no lo es, somos buenos amigos, por algo se empieza. ¿No creen?

Llegaron sus madres y encontraron el árbol de Navidad bellísimo.

-Mira que bello les quedo el árbol Sophie.

-¡Siiii! Está maravilloso, los felicito, hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Todos cooperamos mamá (dijo Albert)

-El ángel de mi madre también lo pusieron, gracias chicos.

-Mamá después del almuerzo ¿podemos salir de compras? Quiero comprar un regalo para la tía Elroy, llega mañana, además quiero otras cosas.

-Bueno hija. – Gracias mamá.

Así todos fueron al comedor a deleitar un exquisito almuerzo, además no podía faltar la tarta de chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

Un beso en Navidad

Capitulo 8

Candy salió con su mamá de compras. Ella sabía que no era solo por comprar un regalo a la señora Elroy, sino comprar un obsequio especial para Albert.

-Bueno hija sé que quieres a la tía de Albert, pero también sé que quieres comprarle un regalo a él.

-Si mamá, a la tía quiero comprarle un hermoso pañuelo para que lo use en el verano, a ella le encantan ese tipo de cosas. Para Albert quiero regalarle unos hermosos lentes de sol, tú sabes que soy muy observadora, a Albert le molesta el sol cuando esta en el jardín, además se vería más guapo. ¿A los tíos le compraste algo?

-Si mi niña, nos separamos un rato con Rosy ella compro sus regalos y yo los míos, así que no te preocupes les compre a todos.

-Gracias mamá – Mira ahí venden pañuelos, vamos a ver si hay uno que sea bello para la tía Elroy.

Ambas entran a la tienda, Candy elige un hermoso pañuelo de seda con flores en tonalidades azules y celestes con un fondo azul verdoso, la orilla era de un azul oscuro adornado con hilo azul y brillos suaves.

-Tienes buen gusto hija, se que a Elroy le encantará.

\- ¿Verdad mamá?

\- Si, estoy segura

-Ahora vamos a ver el regalo para Albert.

Pasaron la tarde comparando varios regalos. Candy estaba contenta, ya le había comprado su regalo a Albert, ella estaba segura que le gustarían.

-Mamá ya estamos listas, ahora nos vamos a la casa.

-Así es mi niña. (me gusta ver a mi hija contenta y lo feliz que es cuando esta con Albert, espero que todo siga como esta y ya de adultos puedan estar juntos por siempre)

-Mamí, Mamí, ¿qué estás pensando? Te veo pensativa ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada mi niña, solo estaba pensando en el futuro.

\- ¿En el futuro? Y ¿Qué pensabas?

-Cosas hija, vamos al carro, se nos está haciendo tarde.

En la casa de los Andrew Anthony ya tenía todo preparado, pero su mamá lo pilló y tuvo que contarle lo que quería hacer.

-Mamá, ellos se gustan, se que aún son jóvenes, pero el amor de ellos es verdadero y puro, ahí ves que mi hermano no le hace caso a ninguna otra chica y a Candy no le interesa ningún chico más, eso lo sé porque Alexander me contó.

-Hijo ¿tú crees que no me había dado cuenta? Todos lo sabemos, sólo que aún están jóvenes y les da miedo y vergüenza que los demás sepan. Me gusta tu plan, pero primero lo haremos de otra manera, escucha.

Rosy le cuenta del cambio de plan a su hijo, era mejor que fuera de esa manera.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con el cambio?

-Si mamá, incluso es mejor que el mío, así los chicos sentirán confianza.

-Exacto, ahora terminemos con esto. Vamos, que ya debe estar por llegar la tía Elroy.

Candy y su mamá llegaron a la casa, fueron a sus cuartos a dejar los regalos y bajaron a la sala a recibir a la señora Elroy.

Llega un auto muy elegante frente a la mansión, de él baja una señora mayor, elegante de pies a cabeza, entra a la casa y es recibida con mucho cariño.

-Hermana, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa, como verás se ha renovado, es más moderna, no hemos cambiado algunas cosas de ella para que quede parte de nuestro pasado plasmado.

-William, hermano (abrazo), es maravilloso estar en vuestra nueva y renovada casa, me gustó que hayas mantenido la historia de ella, nuestros padres estarían orgulloso de su cambio.

\- Me alegra Elroy que te haya gustado (Rosy la abraza), estamos contentos de que vayas a pasar esta navidad con nosotros. Mira que grandes están tus sobrinos.

-Eso veo, además de guapos. Anthony (abrazo) mira que alto estás, ya debes tener novia.

-Tía, es un gusto que haya venido este año y no, aún no tengo novia, si hay alguien, pero no hay apuro.

-Mi niño Albert, tan alto, vas a dejar chico a tu hermano (risa) y que guapo, te pareces mucho a tu padre de joven.

-Gracias tía (abrazo).

-Hermana, te acuerdas de la familia Sinclair.

-Por supuesto, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde mis tatarabuelos han sido una familia unida a la nuestra.

-Duncan, Sophie, es un gusto volver a verlos (abrazos). ¿Y mi hermosa niña dónde está?

-Aquí tía Elroy.

-Mi Candy, tan bella como siempre, dulce y cariñosa, ven y dame un abrazo.

Candy corre y abraza a la señora Elroy, ambas se quieren mucho.

En eso suena el teléfono.

-Señora, la señora Scott al teléfono.

\- ¿La señora Scott? – Si señora

-Ya vengo.

-Que querrá la mamá de Annie ahora.

-Tranquilo hermano, mamá solucionará todo.

-Tía, el es mi hermano Duncan Alexander Sinclair.

-Un gusto en conocerlo joven. Sophie, Duncan, tienen unos hijos maravillosos, Alexander, te puedo llamar así.

-Por supuesto señora Elroy, también para mi es un placer conocerla, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Llámame tía, estoy feliz de tener tantos sobrinos.

En la otra sala la señora Rosy tiene una breve conversación con la señora Scott.

-Buenas tardes señora Scott, en que puedo ayudarle.

-Buenas tardes, quería preguntarles si puede ir mi hija Annie a visitarlos, no quiero que llegue así sin tener su consentimiento.

\- ¿Pero para que quiere venir Annie?

-Vio un vehículo llegar y se dio cuenta que era la señora Elroy y quiere saludarla.

-Esta bien, dígale que puede venir.

-Gracias.

-Annie hija, puedes ir, pero por favor compórtate como una señorita y no molestes a Albert.

-Si mamá, me portaré bien.

La señora Elroy conocía a los abuelos paternos de Annie, eran buenos amigos, pero no dejaba de gustarle, era muy intrusa, insistente y molestaba a su sobrino regalón.

\- ¿Quién era al teléfono?

-La mamá de Annie, llamó para pedir permiso, ya que vio a tu tía llegar y quiere saludarle.

-Ay mamá, no me dejará tranquilo. Albert molesto se va a su cuarto.

-Pero para que autorizaste a que viniese Rosy.

-Lo hice para que no apareciera como lo hizo la vez anterior.

-Está bien, estemos todos tranquilos, dejemos a mi hijo en su cuarto ya bajará.

-Pasemos a la sala.

-Tía Rosy puedo hablar con usted un momento.

-Si mi niña, vamos al despacho.

Ambas entran al despacho a conversar.

\- ¿Que querrá Candy? (dice Alexander)

-Saber mas de Annie, ya estuvo aquí el otro día y fue maleducada.

-Ya entiendo.

En el despacho...

-Tía ¿cómo es Annie Scott? ya la vi cuando estuvo en la casa, pero porque sigue a Albert (mi Albert, pensaba).

-Mi niña, tiene una obsesión por él, a mi hijo no le llama la atención en lo más mínimo, ya no se como sacarla y decirle que lo deje tranquilo, hasta la tía Elroy se lo dijo, pero no entiende.

\- ¿Así que no entiende? déjelo en mis manos tía, le aseguro que no se acercará a mi Albert, perdón a Albert.

-Sonríe, gracias mi niña.

Salen del lugar que estaban y se dirigen a la sala donde todos están tomando un refrigerio.

-Por fin llegan, tomen asiento.

-Hermano puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.

-Si Candy, vamos al jardín. – Ok

-Dime que quieres, algo en tu cabecita estas tramando.

-Alexander me tienes que ayudar con esa tal Annie para que deje de molestar a Albert, a no ser que quieras que le saque los ojos.

-Ay hermanita, como vas a sacarle los ojos, eso no es de una dama.

-Es verdad, pero si sigue acosando a Albert lo haré.

-Pero no la conozco.

-Mira, no es fea, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, son como las chicas que a ti te gustan.

-Pero es menor de edad, ¿no crees que estaría mal visto?

-No hermanito, ella es mayor que yo, creo que tiene 14 años, la misma edad de Albert.

-Ahí veremos que pasa, ahora vamos que quiero conocer a la señorita Scott.


End file.
